1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable receptacle for receiving bodily waste material so that it can be disposed of easily and in a sanitary manner. In particular, it relates to receptacles for receiving the waste material from small children who are undergoing toilet training.
2. The Prior Art
Disposable diapers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,594 and 4,041,951. Such diapers have a thin, soft, waterproof outer sheet and a non-wicking, water-permeable inner sheet joined to the outer sheet around the perimeter thereof, or adjacent to the perimeter. The two sheets thus form a generally rectangular envelope, and a layer of fluffy, water adsorbent material is held within the envelope. The inner sheet may have pleats formed in it, and the outer sheet may have an elastic strand captivated by an inwardly turned edge portion of the outer sheet, the purpose of the pleats and the elastic strand being to cause the diaper to have a shape that is somewhat form-fitting on an infant.
The fact that the inner sheet, or film, is non-wicking but water-permeable means that urine and even fecal moisture will pass through it to be taken up by the water-adsorbent material. The fluid will not be retained by the water-permeable material in sufficient quantity to feel wet to the infant.
However, diapers of the type just described are not arranged as sacks joined together to form a united structure nor does the diaper have an outwardly extending rim with fastening means to attach the rim to a support means, such as a child's training chair.